Persuasion
by deja noir
Summary: Can love ever be purged out of his heart especially if his life stands against the one he loves? DmHg R&R!


**A/n: Is it normal to take up 2 long hours for just one single chapter??-tell me cause I don't know if it is :D**

**Summary: Can love ever be purged out of one's heart especially if one's life stands against the one you love?**

"**Persuasion"**

**By: Déjà Noir (a.k.a. tom's princess)**

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes; Rowling owns them all.**

**---**

**Chapter One**

The blond and not to mention, handsome Draco Malfoy just arrived from an apparent important family engagement. He now stood, frustrated yet proud at the head's common room which was dim-lit by one single chandelier. The fact of the matter was: the engagement was a fallacy to cover up what had really transpired-his acquisition of the dark mark. Yes, he was now a legitimate death eater who can readily eliminate filthy, unworthy blood from the world. His and the dark lord's world. He smirked. He was finally one of them.

He moved toward the golden colored seats by the fireplace when, "Draco". It was the voice of his fellow head, head girl Hermione Granger, but why the hell was she addressing him by his first name? How dare she, he thought.

"I hope I heard it wrong, but, did your mudblood mouth just call me Draco?" he stood up and then faced the head girl who was wearing a plain pink nightgown with her school robes which did not happen to help with the concealment.

"You told me to discuss this matter with you now" she began, carefully approaching Draco.

"I told you to discuss matters with me?" he was confused. What pureblood in his right mind allows mudbloods to discuss matters with them? He thought.

"Yes, Draco"

"Draco?" Was he dreaming?

He could see her clenching her fingers with her face clearly spelling out that she was having a hard time. Clearly weary too. "I'm pregnant, Draco" she finally spewed it all out.

Pregnant? Draco? What the hell was happening to the mudblood, he thought. "First of, do not address me by my name. You're here, I'm here, we're not equal" he said, demonstrating the gap between them "Secondly, what do I care if you're pregnant. Tell it to freakin' Weasel or Potty Head or whoever you slept with"

He noticed her inhale heaps of air, like her lungs suddenly failed her.

"Can't you understand?!" tears suddenly jerked from her eyes, "You were one with me when we created this"

"What?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"We're pregnant Draco" she paused, sobbing, "You're the father of my child, our child."

Bloody hell. He sure as hell was dreaming. "Ah-- I--N--" clearly dumbfounded, he was. For a moment, his mouth failed to manifest the depth of his vocabulary and then finally, he sighed and said, "No! That's impossible!" Not really the best response but it was the best his mouth could yield given the situation.

"I was assuming you'd say that" she muttered and then stormed toward her room.

And then, Bang! She slammed the door, leaving Draco in a high perturbed state. Why wasn't he waking up yet, he thought.

---

Draco, as soon as he felt the inkling of sun rays shining down on him, cleared his eyes of darkness when he realized he had fallen asleep in the common room. He yawned and then stretched his arms. That was a terrible dream, he thought. He rolled up his sleeve and saw the mark. At least the dark mark wasn't a dream.

He made his way towards his room when Hermione's door flung open. "Hey!" she cried.

He ignored her.

"Hey!" she cried once again

He still ignored her

She then hastily approached him, "Please don't make this too hard for me"

"I haven't perpetrated deeds against you yet, mudblood" he said, facing her "Not a bloody thing so quit annoying and bothering the hell out of me"

"And that's exactly the point"

"I just woke up, mudblood" he explained calmly "I am not up to your mind boggling clamors"

"Look, okay, I am having this baby whether you father it or not. I don't want to be one of those mothers who put their child up for abortion"

It wasn't a dream. It was real. Pure unthinkable reality. Fuck, he thought. "How? I--" he was cut

"And if you abandon me and your child, the only consolation I can get is you reading this"

"Consolation? I am not the father of your freakin' child, Granger!"

"You are, you just can't remember"

"I can't remember it because there isn't anything to remember. I never had sex with you!" he spat

"You're badly hurting me, Draco" she said, her eyes consolidating with tears "And you promised you'd never do that"

"Okay, okay, this is going way out of hand" he said, making the I-give-up gesture "You're crazy!"

"I beg your pardon!"

"Potions, Transfiguration and those fuckin' subjects has gotten into your mind!" he could not believe it, but he was backing up from her.

"I am not a lunatic, damn it!"

"If you aren't, then what's wrong with you?" he paused, "You're acting like a sleazy schizophrenic, Granger"

"Just read it, okay!" she exclaimed, throwing a black book at him

"What the hell is this?"

"Just read it!"

And then she retreated towards her room, when, "Ah! I think I am starting to grasp what's going on in your head" he said, slyly with a dawn-of –realization-aura encompassing him.

She turned to look at him with hope that he finally understood.

"Mudblood Granger's contriving a plan because she has a filthy crush on me" he then formed his ever so famous smirk. She was wrong; he hasn't yet.

"You're wrong." She paused, "I don't have a school-girl crush on you" another pause, "I'm afraid it's called love".

There was a fine line between sarcastic and authentic and he couldn't distinguish it. This left him wide-eyed.

"Just read the book, Draco"

"It's Malfoy" he corrected, "Plus, why should I read this? Why should I, a pureblood submit to a mudblood's request?"

"That's getting really old, MALFOY" she emphasized on the Malfoy-part.

"Don't stray away from the topic, Granger" he smirked, "Accept your inferiority"

She's had it with his haughtiness, "For the record, it wasn't me who requested you to read that. It was you, okay?"

And again, he was left to wonder if Granger's statement made sense.

---

a/n: Do review. If you found it confusing, don't worry, I intended it. You'll understand it better as my sory progresses. :D


End file.
